Almohada
by MookieRoo
Summary: Una reciente relación aflige a Tori, haciéndola cuestionarse todo lo que ha vivido las últimas semanas. ENGLISH VERSION ALSO AVAILABLE UNDER MY PROFILE.
1. Almohada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>No lo entiendo, es que simplemente no puedo. ¡¿Por qué Cat?! ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Por Dios, ¿cómo puede estar con alguien así y no sentir que se está aprovechando? Cat es demasiado infantil, demasiado inocente. A menos que eso sea exactamente lo que le guste, tener a alguien a su lado a quien poder controlar y manipular, básicamente tener una mascota, no una novia.<p>

Es que, cómo más me lo explico, no puedo.

¡Aj! Ya estoy harta de mirar al techo, de darle de golpes al colchón cada vez que las imagino besándose, como acabó de hacerlo en este momento, o de estrujar las cobijas cuando me doy cuenta que por mi lentitud y falta de iniciativa, Jade está en este momento riendo con alguien más, seguramente pasándola increíble, paseando por la ciudad, tomando un helado o yo que sé, definitivamente besando sus labios en lugar de los míos. Y lo peor de todo es que esa persona, esa chica que ahora tiene a Jade, es mi mejor amiga. ¡Eso es lo peor!

¿Por qué? Pues simple, porque al ser mi mejor amiga aunque ellas terminen, yo no puedo volver a plantearme tener algo con Jade, ni siquiera debería desearlo, ese es el código.

_«_No tendrás una relación con el o la ex de tus amigos_.» _

¡Ay, no está escrito, no está firmado, ni siquiera pactado verbalmente, pero así es! Es prohibido y es que eso no se les hace a los amigos, no te entrometes donde su corazón se rompió. Aunque en este momento eso no ha pasado todavía, el solo hecho de que estén juntas debería impedirme imaginarlo siquiera.

Sin embargo aquí estoy, delirando por la noticia que nos dieron hace dos días.

—Somos novias, -dijo Jade- Procésenlo y déjennos en paz, no quiero oír una sola palabra al respecto.

Novias, ¡novias! ¡NOVIAS!

Y yo que hago con esto ahora, ni siquiera puedo ir a reclamarle sobre que pasó con nosotras, porque al parecer, ella y yo, sólo existíamos en mi mente. Tal vez me usó únicamente para acercarse a Cat. No, eso es estúpido, ellas son amigas desde mucho antes que yo las conociera. ¿Qué quería de mi entonces? ¿Por qué desde hace unas semanas se le hizo costumbre venir a mi casa y quedarse por horas, a veces días como si fuera su propia casa? ¿Por qué a veces me traía una taza de café descafeinado? Es decir, lo pensaba, sabía que es el único tipo de café que bebo, hacía un esfuerzo, no lo hacía por obligación. Y cuando decidía quedarse a pasar la noche simplemente me robaba una pijama y se metía en mi cama, sin explicaciones, sin pedirlo, lo hacía y ya, así como es ella.

_Amigas_, lo sé, eso es lo que somos, lo que fuimos; porque nada de lo que hacíamos, en realidad, sugiere algo más. Digo, las amigas pasan tiempo juntas, hacen pijamadas, ven películas, se hacen regalos insignificantes y… ¡es que es eso lo que me molesta! Nada de lo que Jade hacía conmigo era insignificante para mi. Cada vez que venía, aunque lo hiciera sin que yo la esperara, para mi era una aventura. La veía entrar y sabía que me traía algo así sea un estúpido pero delicioso chupete; nunca hacíamos lo mismo o por lo menos a mi me parecía que todo era siempre nuevo, hablábamos de muchas cosas, hasta de nuestras intimidades, nuestros deseos; ella dejaba de pretender conmigo, y sí, era ruda pero confiaba en mí.

Y entonces, ¿por qué no me dijo que salía con Cat? Porque _novias_ es algo serio, es algo que no cuenta como un simple _me gustas veamos que pasa entre nosotras_. No, eso sería pasar tiempo juntas, como lo hacía conmigo, eso sería salir en citas, que era como yo me sentía cuando íbamos al cine o a pasear por el cementerio, que aunque me daba mucho miedo no me importaba porque Jade estaba ahí conmigo.

Pero no, no estábamos saliendo, al parecer no hacíamos nada más que ser _amigas_. ¡Maldita sea! Jamás lo imaginé así, «del odio al amor hay un solo paso», pero ese paso no es la amistad, porque si así fuera ella no estaría de novia con Cat, ¡sino conmigo!

La última vez que vino y se quedó a dormir, la vi nerviosa, pensé que estaba a punto de decirme que sentía algo por mí. Ni siquiera me echo de mi cama, como siempre lo hacía y yo terminaba durmiendo en el piso con mi saco de dormir y mi colchón inflable. No, Jade me pidió que me quedara con ella en mi cama y pasamos la noche juntas respirando tan cerca, sintiendo el calor que la otra emitía, escuchando nuestras respiraciones. Yo por supuesto no dormí nada, la observé como idiota toda la noche. Jade duerme hecha bolita, con sus rodillas casi topando su pecho, y cubierta hasta las orejas, aunque poco a poco, mientras transcurren las horas, su cuerpo se relaja y va empujando las cobijas hasta la cintura. Varias veces la tape nuevamente para que no sintiera frío. Acercaba mi brazo pasándolo por encima y tomando las cobijas para subirlas a su hombro.

Su aroma era un sueño, cítrico pero con un toque como de almendra dulce. Ya sé, ya sé, más que nada era su perfume, pero no del todo, su piel emitía esa extraña y dulce fragancia hasta cuando salía de la ducha.

Una almohada, eso es todo lo que tengo para recordarla, para grabarme esa noche en la memoria, para imaginarme que duermo con ella, que está ahí, que algo puede suceder. Una suave almohada que atrapó sus sueños y guardó su olor. La conservo con delicadeza e intento no abrazarla demasiado para evitar que mi aroma se mezcle con el suyo, para conservarla tal cual amaneció esa mañana. Todas las noches la saco, la coloco en mi cama y cada mañana la guardo en el armario para que no se confunda o accidentalmente…

¡NO! ¿Dónde está? Maldición, maldición, ¡no, no, no!

—¡Mamá! -grito desaforada.

No, no, no, no… no, esto no puede estar pasando.

—¡Mamá!

—Tori, que pasa hija, por Dios. -me dice irritada, pero es que esto es importante, como más quiere que la llame.

—Tenía una almohada en mi closet, ¿la viste?

—¡Aj! ¿Era eso nada más? -me pregunta evadiendo la respuesta.

—¿Dónde está? -digo agitando mis manos en desesperación.

—¿Dónde más va a estar? -me pregunta como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.- La lavé, está en la secadora. Si la quieres puedes ir por ella tu misma.

—¿Y quién te pidió que la laves? -pregunto exasperada.

—Pues estaba en tu armario en lugar de tu cama, y yo supuse que no cabía en el canasto de la ropa sucia así que la dejaste ahí. ¿Qué, la necesitabas sucia?

—¡Olvídalo mamá! ya no hay nada que hacer. -digo dando un portazo y lanzándome a la cama.

Ya fue, ya está, la perdí. Todo y lo último que podía conservar de Jade, se fue con el agua y el jabón en la lavadora, así de simple. Y yo aquí mordiendo una estúpida almohada para evitar que mis gritos se escuchen por toda la casa. Cosa que me tendría sin cuidado, si sólo fuera Jade la que me estuviera haciendo pegar de gritos.

¡Bale Berga la Bida!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Este es mi segundo intento de escribir un Ficlet, estoy practicando para continuar un proyecto muy bacán (chulo, bonito, etc. etc.) que he tenido en mente por un tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado este. El primer intento fue otro fic publiqué esta semana, se llama Venganza, si no lo han leído, les recomiendo tomarse un tiempito, a mi me encantó escribirlo. Tengan una buena semana y los leo por ahí, déjenme un review!**


	2. Pijamada

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Ha pasado una semana desde que Jade y Cat anunciaron su relación, y si el fin de semana fue una tortura imaginarlas juntas, el resto de la semana fue la muerte.<p>

Ninguna de las dos parecía tener problema en demostrar su afecto públicamente. Muchos maestros se notaban totalmente sorprendidos por la actitud que Jade tenía con su nueva novia, completamente dulce cuando creía que nadie la veía y un segundo después, se tornaba amenazante si sentía que alguien las miraba juzgándolas o haciendo de menos a Cat. En realidad, no muy distinta a cuando estaba con Beck, pero esta vez realmente me molestaba verlas tomadas de las manos por los pasillos o a Jade cargando sus libros para ayudarla hasta su casillero, mientras ella daba brincos en lugar de pasos, era completamente irritante. Ambas parecían perdidas la una en la otra durante los almuerzos, eso cuando no tomaban la oportunidad de desaparecer y besarse en el armario del conserje donde, sí, lamentablemente fui yo la que las atrapé mientras buscaba un lugar donde estar a solas. Abrí la puerta y las vi ahí, besándose de la manera más tierna y me desarmé. En ese momento sólo pedí disculpas bajando la mirada, no soportaba la escena que acababa de presenciar y cerré la puerta con un movimiento brusco para luego dirigirme lo más rápido posible al baño del segundo piso, que por suerte estaba desierto.

Me miré al espejo y no pude contener más las lágrimas que en ese momento caían llenas de frustración e ira, pero también de desolación e impotencia, de tristeza.

Sentí a alguien abrir la puerta y entré a uno de los cubículos. Ví las botas rojas de Jade pero ella no dijo una palabra, yo sabía que ella me esperaba para hablar y no tenía intenciones de irse así que finalmente salí y me hice la tonta.

—Vega -dijo con pena, lo cual me tomó de sorpresa,- lo siento, no era necesario que veas eso.

—Tranquila Jade todo está bien -dije con una sonrisa forzada,- debí golpear antes de entrar, no te preocupes, en serio. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes clase?

—No, tengo la hora libre -dijo soltando una pequeña risa, respondiendo a mi sobrecargada declaración y preguntas.- Cat me pidió que te invitara hoy noche a mi casa, vamos a ver una película y bueno, conversar.

—No te ofendas, la verdad gracias, pero no quiero ser mal tercio.

—Vega -dice cambiando el tono al tan conocido y amenazador típico de Jade, -en mi casa a las siete, es una noche de amigas, punto.

Y así nada más se dio media vuelta y se fue. Como decirle que no a tan agradable invitación.

Pasé toda la tarde preguntándome si debía ir hasta que Cat me llamó suplicándome con esa voz tierna que siempre tiene, prometiendo que no habría escenitas de amor y la verdad yo extrañaba pasar con mis amigas, así que acepté. Ha sido una noche interesante, llegué a eso de las 7:10 de la noche, Jade tenía una cara de _dije a las siete_ que no le quitaba nadie, no sé si estaba molesta de que no fui puntual o de que vine en general, tal vez quería un tiempo a solas con su novia y por supuesto Tori ahí de metiche, pero bueno, en lo que pasaba la noche se fue relajando y la pasamos muy bien. Vimos un par de películas de Disney porque el pequeño gato no soportó diez minutos de la de terror que Jade eligió, nos pintamos las uñas de negro a solicitud de Cat para complacer a _su novia_, ¡puaj, el arcoiris!, reímos de las cosas que habían pasado en clase, comimos pizza y pues ahora nos preparamos para dormir; son las cuatro de la mañana y estamos agotadas.

—Yo puedo dormir en el sofá de la sala de estar -ofrezco ante el hecho de que ellas son novias, obvio que van a dormir juntas y ahora sí, yo estoy de más.

—Nooo, la cama de Jade es grande, alcanzamos las tres sin problema, ¿verdad amor? -dice Cat ofreciéndome un lugar y una vez más lastimando mi ego. "Amor" y es que aunque ambas han pasado toda la noche evitando actuar como pareja, estas palabras de cariño me regresan en un mili-segundo a la realidad. ¡Son novias!

—Seguro Vega alcanzamos todas -asegura Jade sin poner peros y hasta con un poco de entusiasmo.

—Okey -respondo alzando los hombros, ocultando mi asombro, demasiado amable de su parte, pero en fin, entro al extremo izquierdo de la cama y me acomodo.

Esperaba que Cat sea la que estuviera en medio, pero recuerdo que suele darle ansiedad al sentirse acorralada, así que Jade toma ese lugar.

"Perfecto, sánduche de Jade."

En un extremo la novia oficial y en el otro la idiota que pensó que lo sería hasta la semana pasada.

Decido darles la espalda y ruego que no se les ocurra ponerse calientes a mi lado, Dios eso sería tan incómodo. Me está costando conciliar el sueño con las ideas que se me pasan por la cabeza en este momento. La cama de Jade es grande sí, pero las tres cabemos apenas con veinte centímetros de separación la una de la otra, lo cual, si te pones a pensar, no es suficiente con esta tensión que existe, bueno, en mi cabeza, pero existe.

Escucho la respiración fuerte de Cat, está dormida en menos de quince minutos, creo que Jade sigue despierta y yo, un búho. En lo que pasan los minutos empiezo a pensar en muchas cosas, tratando de quitarme de la cabeza que la chica que me gusta está aquí una vez más a mi lado, que si doy la vuelta podré oler una nuevamente su dulce fragancia, que si lo hago probablemente terminaré con una ganas inevitables de besarla o de robarme esa almohada y ahora sí, guardarla bajo llave para que nadie la toque.

Empiezo a sentir calor detrás mío, cada vez más cerca. Tal vez ya se durmió y está inconscientemente levantando las rodillas hasta su pecho, pero no, siento su respiración en mi cuello y de pronto un suave beso en mi hombro.

"¡Oh por Dios, qué está pasando!"

—Tori -dice de manera casi inaudible.

¡Esto no está bien, por Dios! Cat está a menos de un metro. ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué me besó?

—Jade, ¿qué haces? -susurro muy muy bajo, no quiero despertar a Cat.

—No sé -responde en el mismo tono.

Doy vuelta lentamente y la observo con cuidado. Tiene la mirada perdida, está nerviosa como esa noche, como la última vez que se quedó a dormir en mi casa.

Su olor, ¡DIOS SU OLOR!, es tan penetrante, es tan dulce, me llena de sentimientos que no quiero tener, que no debo tener. Desprendo mi mirada de su rostro solo para encontrarme con el brazo de Cat abrazándola por la cintura. "Maldición… son novias" pienso con suma tristeza, no puedo despegar mis ojos de ese gesto.

—Tori, mírame -dice levantando mi quijada con si mano derecha presionando su pulgar en mis labios, acariciándolos con dulzura.

"¿Qué está haciendo? Me va a matar si sigue así, este dolor en el pecho incrementa con cada movimiento, basta, por favor basta."

Ella no dice una palabra pero tampoco se detiene y yo me pierdo cada vez más en su ligero toque, miro sus labios, están entre abiertos, regreso la vista a sus ojos y la atrapo mirando los míos, como si sintiera curiosidad de ellos.

"No puedo más, esto tiene que parar."

Jade sube su mirada haciendo que nuestros ojos se encuentren. ¿Por qué me hace esto? ¿Por qué? Ella debe saber lo que yo siento, ¿por qué está jugando conmigo?¿Por qué me besó? ¿Por qué me acaricia ahora? ¿Por qué tengo atorada esa canción de Coldplay en mi cabeza? ¿Por qué el Twitter? ¿Por qué?

Los segundos pasan y lo único que se acumula en mis pensamientos son las dudas y ella lo nota.

—Sss, -trata de hacer un sonido para silenciarme pero evita levantar la voz.

Siento sus dedos dejar mis labios y su mano moverse lentamente por detrás de mi cabello hasta que su pulgar pellizca suavemente mi lóbulo izquierdo pasándolo luego por mi mejilla, hace esto un par de veces y luego me atrae tomándome por el cuello cada vez más cerca hasta que cierro instintivamente mis ojos y siento el roce de sus labios.

"Me está besando, oh Dios, la estoy besado, ¡nos estamos besando!"

Sus labios son tan suaves, su aliento es tibio; nunca había sentido un beso así; los tiernos trazos que su lengua forma con la mía, la forma en que sus labios aprisionan los míos para dejarlos ir después de un instante y volver a atraparlos pidiendo un segundo más, tan solo uno más, tratamos de no emitir ningún sonido mientras me dejo caer en el abismo más profundo que pueda existir. Su mano poco a poco va bajando por mi cuello y dando vuelta acariciando mi brazo con su dorso lentamente, creando una fricción que aumenta la tensión en mi cuerpo. Al llegar a la altura de mi cintura baja por mi espalda, haciendo círculos con los dedos y yo detengo todos los gemidos que mi cuerpo necesita gritar en un solo suspiro, lo que no facilita las cosas, me veo forzada a contener el aire para mantenernos en silencio nuestro beso empieza a tornarse desesperado y finalmente nos separo para recuperar el aliento, ambas respirando fuertemente con la boca abierta para acallar nuestras acciones, nuestras frentes apoyadas la una en la otra, sin siquiera mirarnos. Quiero otro beso, lo necesito, Jade siente algo por mi, ese beso no fue como otros, yo lo sé, ya no puede ocultarlo, ella sigue acariciando mi espalda mientras nos recuperamos de la falta de aire. ¿Por qué lo haría si no le importo?

De pronto siento su boca capturar la mía nuevamente, aún con más intensión que antes, como si quisiera asegurarse que lo que acabamos de sentir fue real o un sueño. Pero es real, con cada movimiento, siento un cosquilleo que me recorre el cuerpo, que termina nuevamente en mis labios que ya están entumecidos por la fuerza de nuestro beso. De repente siento el brazo de Cat moverse en medio de ambas y me separo bruscamente.

Cat está aquí, y yo besé a su novia, estoy traicionando a mi mejor amiga a menos de medio metro de distancia, esto está acabando con nuestra amistad, ya maté su confianza y mi integridad al simplemente permitir que Jade me tocara los labios de esa manera antes de besarnos. Me siento tan culpable, esto no está bien.

Comienzo a negar con mi cabeza, sin decir una palabra y aprieto mis labios tratando de guardar lo único que quiero en la vida, los besos de Jade. Pero esto se termina aquí, no puede volver a suceder; ellas están juntas y yo no voy a entrometerme.

El instante que me doy cuenta de que Cat simplemente se estaba acomodando, preparo mi retiro, levanto las cobijas y salgo de la cama.

—Tori espera, -Jade susurra.

—Tengo que irme, lo siento -digo mientras me visto lo más rápido que puedo.

—Y que piensas a hacer, son las cinco de la mañana.

—Llamaré un taxi y lo esperaré afuera -digo tomando mi bolsa.

—Te acompaño, espera -me dice queriendo levantarse de la cama, pero no puedo permitirlo, no quiero estar un momento a solas con Jade, por lo menos hasta que haya logrado poner mis ideas en orden.

—¡NO! -digo levantando una mano.- Hablaremos mañana o el lunes, ahora no. Dile a Cat que… lo que quieras… que me sentía mal y me fui.

Doy media vuelta y las dejo ahí.

¿Qué diablos acabo de hacer? Me dejé llevar y sí, es que Jade es Jade, como mierda puedo resistirme, pero esto estuvo mal, soy un asco de amiga.

Realmente, ¡Bale Berga la Bida!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Bien, ayer ScottyBgood habló sobre algo en su review y se quedó atascado en mi pobre mente, así que estoy continuando la historia, quiero romper el código. Aquí está, probablemente uno o dos capítulos más. No será más que eso. Gracias por la leer y por favor dejen un review, hacen que mi día sea más feliz. ¡Bye!**


	3. Explicaciones

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>Si tan sólo me pudiera engañar a Mamá con una enfermedad ficticia para evitar venir a la escuela, en este momento no estaría aquí muriendo de pena y con ganas de meterme en un hueco y desaparecer.<p>

No he hablado ni con Cat ni con Jade desde que dejé su casa la madrugada del sábado aunque solo Cat ha hecho un esfuerzo por contactarme. Pero y como le contestaba las llamadas si no tengo idea que decirle.

"Cat, besé a tu novia. Sí, tu estabas dormida abrazándola mientras yo sentía su lengua pasar por mis labios y sus manos acariciarme la espalda. ¡Qué tengas buen día!"

No, no podía contestar las mil llamadas que me hizo durante el fin de semana. Pronto estará aquí y no podré evitarla más, no sé si Jade le comentó algo, no lo creo, pero quién sabe, tal vez para eso quería hablarme con tanta urgencia. ¡Aj, esto no ayuda en nada, pensar y pensar en lo que pasó cuando me fui sólo me pone más nerviosa!

—Hola Chica. -Mi mejor amigo hace su aparición, ni siquiera a él le he contado sobre Jade, temía que intentara hacer conmigo lo que yo hice cuando él pensó estar encariñándose de la misma chica por la que yo caí redondita poco menos de seis meses después.- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?

—Aburrido, ya sabes en casa, metida en la cama, viendo películas. -No le miento, pasé ambos días invernado, sintiéndome la persona más estúpida del mundo.

—¡Uh!, yo tuve una cita con nada más y nada menos que Tara Ganz.

—¿En serio? ¿La rubia de Karaoke Dokie?

—Sí, ella me invito a salir y como iba a negarme.

—¿_Ella_ te invitó a salir? Muy bien Andre. -Le sonrío burlándome un poco, no me sorprende, le encantan las chicas y siempre anda de _cita _con alguien.

—¡Holis!

¡Oh no, Cat! Llegó la hora de la verdad, cara dura Vega, fuerza. Digo, Tori. ¡Maldición Jade! Hasta tus cosas se me pegan.

—Hola Rojita -saluda Andre.

—Hola Cat. -Trato de simular que todo está bien, todo es normal, aquí no pasó nada, por lo menos por mi boca no, no… mm, mm, nop.

—¿Tori, puedo hablar contigo un momento antes de clase?

Demonios, ¿a solas? Todo se fue al diablo, seguro Jade le contó, o tal vez ella nos escuchó, maldición, ¿por qué no se me ocurrió esa posibilidad hasta ahora?

—Entonces las dejo señoritas, nos vemos en la clase de Sikowitz.

Gracias _amigo mío._ ¡Desertor! Okey, respira, todo está bien, no arruinaste tu amistad con Cat besando a su novia. ¡Oh Dios!

—Espero que ya te sientas mejor -dice algo preocupada-, Jade me dijo que te cayó mal la pizza y te fuiste muy temprano, seguro fueron las anchoas. ¿Verdad? Las anchoas no le hacen bien a todos y comimos mucha pizza. Seguro fueron las anchoas. Digo, no fue por Jade y por mi, ¿cierto?

—Cat… yo… -No, no sabe nada, pero no puedo decirle lo que pasó con Jade, por lo menos hasta no aclararlo con ella, porque ni yo misma sé que pasó-. Perdona que me fuera sin despedirme, estabas dormida y no quería despertarte.

—Tranquila Tori, me alegra que no fuera por nosotras. No quiero que nada cambie y se que tú y Jade estaban empezando a llevarse bien, ya sabes, a ser amigas.

"En realidad más que amigas Cat pero ya que, ella te eligió a ti."

—Todo está bien, no te preocupes Cat. Sólo fue la pizza.

—¡Yey! -Celebra dando un salto mientras Jade se acerca por detrás mirándome fijamente y dice un hola con un solo movimiento de cejas y un casi puchero.- Ves amor, Tori está bien con nuestra relación, sólo fue la comida.

—Ajam, te lo dije cien veces.

—Sí, pero necesitaba saberlo de Tori. -Sonríe como si hubiera abierto un regalo de cumpleaños o algo-. Ahora vámonos que llegaremos tarde a clase de historia. ¡Nos vemos luego Tori! -La toma de la mano jalándola por el pasillo. Jade apenas regresa a verme y baja la mirada con algo de pena. Definitivamente necesitamos hablar.

Tres horas más tarde salgo del baño y me siento jalada a uno de los salones de música que está cerrado por reparaciones, por quién más, Jade.

—Okey Vega, habla. ¿Por qué saliste huyendo el sábado?

—¿Disculpa?

—¿Qué, tartamudeé? ¿Por qué te fuiste después del beso?

—No puedo creer que me estés preguntando por qué -digo molesta, que es lo que ella pretendía que haga-, tu novia estaba a menos de un metro, abrazándote, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que me quede? ¿Que te siga besando? Estás loca Jade. -Refunfuño y empiezo a caminar dando vueltas, y es que ¿cómo se atreve a salirme con esta pregunta?- Mejor tú dime ¿por qué me besaste?

—¿Acaso no es obvio? -Gesticula exasperada.

—No, ¡no lo es! -Me paro firme frente a ella.

—¡Puf! -Vira los ojos y se cruza de brazos, típica Jade, esperando que todos le lean la mente.

Ambas quedamos en silencio un momento, pero justo hoy no tengo paciencia para esperar a que se le baje el orgullo y me diga que diablos se le cruzó por la cabeza.

—¿Y bueno? ¿Vas a hablar o me voy?

—Diablos Vega, no puedes ser tan tonta, ya lo sabes -dice dándole vueltas al asunto, pero yo no tengo tiempo para sus juegos. Tomo mis cosas del piso y camino hacia la puerta para irme cuando la escucho antes de tomar la manija-. ¡Me gustas!

Me detengo y me quedo parada ahí, sin regresar a verla.

"Le gusto, le gusto, le gusto, le gusto."

Lo repito en mi mente pero no se siente bien. Si tanto le gusto entonces por qué se puso de novia con mi mejor amiga. ¿Acaso es un juego de Jade para ver hasta dónde llega mi límite de aguante? Porque estoy en la línea de donde no se puede regresar, es más ya la crucé con un par de labios mojados… además de un par de bragas arruinadas, especialmente las del sábado.

—Si te gustara en realidad no estarías con Cat.

—Lo que siento por ti nada tiene que ver con Cat -responde en defensa y yo pierdo mi compostura, regreso mis pasos para enfrentarla.

—¿Ah sí? Ella es tu novia Jade, tu deberías estar enamorada de ella, sólo ella debería gustarte, que haces besándome, gustando de mi, dime. ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Llegar a estar con las dos al mismo tiempo?

—¿Qué? -pregunta asombrada.

—Vamos Jade, ¿qué esperabas que hiciera después del beso? ¿Acaso querías que te proponga tener una aventura a escondidas de mi mejor amiga? Seguro pensaste que podrías salirte con la tuya a espaldas de la tonta de tu novia.

—No hables así de Cat.

—Pero eso es lo que piensas, sino dime, ¿por qué dejaste pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué te molesta que me fuera esa mañana? ¿Por qué?

—¡Cállate Vega! Ni siquiera pienses en insultar a Cat otra vez.

—Ella es mi amiga Jade, jamás pensaría que Cat es tonta, pero te estás aprovechando de su inocencia, de que ella no se da cuenta de lo que haces. La manipulas, es lo único que te interesa, tenerla de mascota.

—Yo quiero a Cat, ella es importante para mi y tú te callas. No tienes derecho a hablar así de ella o de mi.

—¿Por qué están de novias entonces? Si tu querías algo conmigo, ¿por qué la elegiste a ella?

—No es tan simple Tori. Yo quería algo contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta hice lo imposible por hacer cosas juntas, pero tú no me diste ni una sola pista de que me correspondías.

—Y entonces, ¿te hiciste novia de Cat para darme celos? Que madura Jade, pudiste haber hablado conmigo y averiguarlo sin tener que arruinar nuestra amistad.

—Mi relación con Cat no tiene nada que ver contigo, ¡nada! -insiste renuente a aclarar las cosas pero entonces ¿qué? ¿quién la entiende? ¿Alguien? ¿Alguien en este repleto salón? No, bueno.

—No puedo seguir haciendo esto Jade, no puedo. No sé que quieres, no me dices que sientes por Cat o por qué están de novias, yo no…

—Cat fue mi novia antes, okey.

¿Qué dijo? Su novia _antes_. ¿Antes de qué? ¿Antes de Beck? Obvio tonta que antes de Beck, pero entonces fue hace más de dos años.

—¿Cuándo?

—Teníamos 14 años, fue en el verano antes de entrar a la preparatoria. -Continua sin mirarme siquiera, como si todavía quisiera mantenerlo en secreto-. Decidimos quedar como amigas y no volver a mencionarlo, ni siquiera Beck lo sabe -confiesa en voz baja y calmada.

—¿Y por qué terminaron?

—¡Qué te importa Vega! -Hasta ahí le llegó la calma, hay que tener tanto tino al hablarle a esta mujer, no se sabe cuando va a explotar.

—¿Por qué regresaron entonces?

—Cat habló conmigo. Me pidió que nos demos una oportunidad, que las cosas ya no eran iguales y que tal vez ahora sí podría funcionar.

—Y tú le dijiste que sí nada más, sabiendo que gustabas de mi, le dijiste que sí.

—Tori, es Cat, se lo debo, nos debo una oportunidad. Yo fui quien terminó nuestra relación entonces y lo hice porque no estaba lista para algo más serio.

—¡Oh, entiendo! Entonces ahora lo estás y con Cat.

Perfecto, simplemente perfecto, juuusto en los sentimientos, gracias Jade.

—¡Vega! No es eso, maldición. -Toma aire completamente frustrada-. TE ODIO.

—Gracias por recordármelo -respondo con sarcasmo, siempre dice que me odia, pero yo sé que no es así, nunca ha sido así.

—Es que no me dejas decir las cosas como son, sólo supones y supones -grita empujándose en la pared y desplazándose hasta el piso.

—Bueno dime, soy toda oídos, ¿qué quieres conmigo entonces?

—¡No lo sé Vega! -continua respondiendo con un todo de voz alto y desesperado, realmente la noto confundida. Está bien, hablemos con calma. Me siento a su lado y espero a que ella diga lo que tenga que decir a su tiempo.

—Tu no entiendes, cómo podrías.

—Inténtalo, que puedes perder. -digo resignada, prefiero saber que es lo que siente así me duela en el alma.

—Yo nunca volví a sentir lo que un día sentí con Cat. Ni con Beck, ni con nadie, Cat es simplemente tan… -Se pierde en el recuerdo, en tratar de encontrar una palabra que lo describa todo-. Tan perfecta.

¡Auch! Golpe bajo o mejor dicho alto… uug, dolor, siento como si me hubiesen desinflado una boobie y eso que las tengo chicas.

—Todas las relaciones son diferentes Jade, no tienes que sentir lo mismo, es más no lo vas a hacer nunca. -Facilito una sincera reflexión basada en mi corta experiencia.

—No es eso Vega, Cat fue mi primera novia, mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera… muchas cosas, ¿entiendes? -Se detiene de dar más detalles, pero con ese último _primera_ ya para qué. ¡Cat, la suerte que tienes!-. Pensé que era por eso que me sentía tan distinta con Beck, pero nunca logré llenarme con él. Por más que lo intentamos, nunca pasó.

—Así que por eso terminaste con él la última vez.

—Pues, empecé a pensar que tal vez la razón por la cual no me enamoré nunca de Beck, es que en realidad no soy tan bisexual como pensaba. Empecé a sentir cosas por ti, pero a la final, Cat volvió y… -Gira su rostro finalmente para mirarme mientras me explica las cosas-. Tienes que entender Tori, cuando ese amor que tanto deseas volver a tener, ese del cual te preguntas _que hubiera pasado si nunca hubiésemos terminado_, cuando ese sentimiento vuelve a ti y te pide una oportunidad no le dices que no. -Respira hondo y vuelve a perderse en el infinito de la clase-. No pensé que tenía oportunidad contigo y le dije que sí a Cat.

—Jade -suspiro indignada, esto es un rompecabezas -, mira, ni tu ni yo queremos lastimar a Cat. Tu decidiste darle una oportunidad, hazlo. Sólo así te podrás quitar de la cabeza ese _que hubiese pasado sí_.

—¿Y tú? -pregunta preocupada.

—Y yo nada, me mantengo al margen. Esto no está bien, lo que hicimos no fue justo con Cat y yo no la voy a traicionar más -digo levantándome y me preparo para salir.

—Tori, espera… -la escucho decir mientras doy la vuelta a la manija-. ¿Y qué pasa si tu eras la persona con la que tendría _eso, _eso que yo tanto quería sentir?

—No lo sabremos -abro la puerta y salgo a mi siguiente clase, ya con una falta tengo castigo seguro.

Esto es más complicado de lo que me imaginé.

¿Qué es eso que Bale la Bida? Pues Berga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN gracias por llegar hasta aquí, me encantan sus teorías, a ver si me dan ideas, porque en este fic todo es capítulo por capítulo n_n. Espero sus comentarios así que nos estamos leyendo. ¡Bye!**


	4. Librería

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>La noche está linda hoy, se pueden ver las estrellas, cosa rara en Los Ángeles.<p>

Llegué a casa con una estúpida sonrisa y un sentimiento de paz que no tenía en mucho tiempo y es que hoy fue el último día de colegio, hoy se terminaba la tortura, hoy empezaban dos meses de no ver ni a Jade ni a Cat. ¡Dos!

Subí corriendo a mi habitación lancé mi bolso al piso e hice un clavado a mi cama a la que abracé con placer durante, por lo menos, veinte minutos.

Ya me había acostumbrado a ver, miserablemente, como Cat y Jade se comportaban en la escuela, hasta me entrené para lograr concentrarme en otras cosas cada vez que sentía un momento romántico venir. He leído como ocho libros en tres semanas para poder tener una excusa para ignorarlas o perderme en las letras sin dar explicaciones.

—Son para las clases especiales de literatura que estoy tomando en las tardes -mencioné sin importancia un par de veces que Andre o el resto de chicos preguntó por qué, tan de repente, parecía sumida en otro mundo, mejor dicho universo.

Pero que _clases_ _especiales de literatura_ ni que nada, pasaba las tardes buscando nuevos libros que leer en la librería, donde hice amistad con mucha gente que, como yo, iba a sentarse en los cómodos sillones del lugar con un café en mano; era casi como un club de lectura, sólo que todos leíamos libros diferentes.

Sentía tanta energía que me levanté de un salto y decidí llamar a Mikaela a ver si quería salir a tomar un café o algo. Es una chica tan linda, completamente diferente a otra que yo conozca, tiene unos ojos color café grandes, redondos y preciosos, una nariz un tanto respingada y unos labios medianos tan rosados que parece que siempre lleva labial, aunque yo sé que ella odia el maquillaje; sus pestañas son enormes, largas y tan sexis cuando parpadea, en especial cuando ríe y sus cachetes sobresalen con un par de hoyos de morir, pero lo que más me gusta es ese cabello castaño ondulado que rebota cuando camina por la librería. No voy a negar que muchas veces me paso ojeando mi libro y solo la veo pasear.

¿Qué si me gusta Mika? ¡Definitivamente! Aunque eso no cambia las cosas con Jade. Mi pseudo-amiga de ojos azules todavía me saca un par de suspiros incontrolados cuando la veo, sobretodo cuando ella me observa, lo cual se le ha hecho costumbre últimamente. De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada, interrumpiendo mi lectura, para tomar un sorbo de gaseosa o llevar una papa frita a mi boca y me encontrada con sus penetrantes orbes clavados en mi. Ella trataba de disimular, pero como escondes el rápido encuentro de dos personas que todavía tienen muchas preguntas que responder.

Bueno, lo importante de todo esto no es Jade, ella debe quedar atrás. Este verano será diferente y encontraré la forma de sacármela de la cabeza.

—¿Mika? —pregunté cuando contestó el teléfono. ¿Por qué? Explíquenme, ¿por qué la gente hace eso? Es tonto, estoy llamando a su celular, obvio que es ella, pero bueno.

—Hola Tori, ¿qué tal el fin de clases?

—Todo perfecto, acabo de llegar y me dio ganas de una gran taza de frappuccino —comenté simplemente, estaba haciendo calor—, y bueno me preguntaba si ya estás libre de tus clases y querías acompañarme.

—Justo ahora estoy por entrar al aula, sólo tengo que entregar mi último ensayo de psicología. Te parece si nos vemos en la cafetería a la vuelta de la librería en —pausó por un par de segundos —¿40 minutos?

—Excelente, nos vemos ahí —dije entusiasmada. No es la primera vez que salimos a tomar un café, usualmente lo hacemos en las noches después de cumplir su turno en la librería, Mikaela trabaja ahí a medio tiempo después de sus clases, pero justo esta semana cambió al de la mañana para aprovechar mejor su día, ya que salió de vacaciones en la universidad.

Yo fui a cambiarme de ropa por algo menos colegial y me arreglé un poco frente al espejo, tampoco era una cita así que no quería dar a parecer que lo había pensado demasiado. Tomé mi cartera y las llaves de la casa y me dirigí a la planta baja para salir de casa, me tomaría diez minutos llegar a nuestro lugar de encuentro y no quería hacerla esperar.

—¿Vas a la librería?

—No mamá, voy a tomar un café con Mikaela, regreso en un par de horas.

—Bueno, no te hagas muy tarde que hice pastel familiar para cenar —dijo con un pequeño baile, y es que es el mejor pastel de carne del mundo—. ¿Por qué no la invitas? Sería bueno finalmente conocer a tu nueva amiga.

—Em, bueno… si no tiene nada que hacer la traigo. —Regreso a verla mientras giro el picaporte—. ¡Adiós mamá! —Cierro la puerta detrás mío y me encuentro con una pequeña y rojiza sorpresa—. ¿Cat?

—Hola Tori, ¿a dónde vas?

—Am… voy a… verme con una amiga del curso de literatura. ¿Qué haces aquí? —titubeé un poco y es que en realidad no esperaba encontrármela el día de hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado, ¡ni por el resto del verano!

—Bueno, yo quería hablar contigo y pedirte un favor.

—Cat, ¿tiene que ser justo ahora? Estoy por salir y la verdad…

—Sólo será un momento, es más, si quieres vamos caminando mientras te explico —suplicó con una carita de angustia que no pude decirle que no.

Bajamos por la calle principal en dirección al centro, íbamos con calma, yo todavía tenía algo de tiempo hasta la hora en que debía encontrarme con Mika, mientras tanto mi pequeña amiga me contaba su dilema y es que estaba un poco preocupada porque no sabía que regalarle a su novia, es decir, mi pasión frustrada; mañana se cumpliría un mes desde que retomaron su relación, cosa que sé porque ella me lo confesó aquel día que me jaló a la sala de música.

—Cat estoy segura de que a Jade le gustará cualquier cosa que le des, a la final tu la conoces mejor que nadie y ella te quiere mucho.

—El problema es que me hizo prometer que no habría regalos, ya sabes como es, pero yo quiero demostrarle lo mucho que ella significa para mi; además sé que si no hago algo especial, ella me lo sacará en cara después… ya sabes como es —dijo resignada y cabizbaja.

—Bueno y si no puedes darle un regalo, ¿qué pensabas hacer?

—Eso, aquí viene el favor que necesito pedirte —dudó un momento y se puso nerviosa, no entendí por qué, ni tampoco exactamente que tenía yo que ver con todo esto—. Iba a llevarla a un restaurante que le encanta, pero ella se negó si éramos únicamente las dos, así que para convencerla tuve que mentirle y… —Se detuvo completamente y yo sin saberlo me adelanté unos pasos, cuando regresé a mirarla sospeché lo peor.

—No le dijiste que yo iría con ustedes, ¿o sí?

¡No! ¡Yo no quiero ir a una cita con Cat y Jade! Peor a un festejo de su fabulosa relación. Nop, no, no, no, me opongo rotundamente.

—No tuve otra alternativa, de otra manera ella no iría. —Hizo un puchero que podría jurar era tan falso como el color de su cabello.

Me crucé de brazos y grité: —¡Cat! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

No, no quiero, no.

—Tori por favor, te lo pido, te deberé lo que quieras. Por favor ayúdame, ¿sí? Esto es importante para mi… —La ví preocupada y poco a poco sus ojos se cristalizaban, estaba a punto de llorar, así que me acerqué y la abrace.

—¿Qué pasó entre ustedes? No estarías así si todo estuviera bien —pregunté con curiosidad, Cat estaba completamente estresada con _el evento_, seguramente Jade se está comportando un poco cortante o fría.

—Siento que cada vez se aleja más, ella ya no me presta atención como antes, tampoco me mira de la misma manera; pretende, pero no se da cuenta de que yo la conozco lo suficiente como para ver que está poniendo una máscara.

¡Ay no, Jade! Maldita sea.

Sí, lo he notado los últimos días y Cat ha estado sin ánimo toda la semana; le fue muy difícil concentrarse en nuestro proyecto final de ciencias, prácticamente lo hice sola.

—No me lo tomes a mal, pero no creo que sea una buena idea que yo esté ahí con ustedes en un día tan especial —mencioné mientras nos separábamos.

—Pero puedes llevar a alguien, a un amigo o una amiga, ¿qué tal esta chica a la que vas a ver hoy?

¿Qué? ¿Invitar a Mika a una cena con la chica que me gusta y mi mejor amiga?

—No creo que ella esté disponible.

—Pero puedes preguntarle y sino seguro a Beck o a Andre les encantaría venir contigo —insistió tomándome de la mano y haciéndose la coqueta moviéndose de lado a lado y dejando volar los flequillos de su vestido color de rosa.

—¡Aj! Está bien le preguntaré, pero no te prometo nada, si no encuentro con quién ir, tendrás que ir sola con Jade. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido. Gracias Tori —sonrió tiernamente y se despidió de mi. La vi alejarse de a poco brincando en la acera. Yo di media vuelta y seguí mi camino apresurada para encontrarme con mi amiga a tiempo.

Al llegar a la cafetería vi que me hacía señas desde adentro y me acerqué pidiéndole disculpas por la demora. En realidad llegué puntual, ella se había adelantado con cinco minutos y, aprovechando la espera, ya estaba haciendo fila para ordenar. Pedimos nuestras bebidas frías y nos dirigimos hacia una de las bancas del parque de enfrente, era más calmado que las mesas que daban a la calle.

Mika sabe toda la historia con Jade, una tarde entré a la librería y descargué mi ira con ella cuando al pedirle un libro no logró encontrarlo. Me molesté y gruñí mi frustración saliendo rápidamente del lugar. Me acomodé en una mesa justo en ese café, maldiciendo el pésimo día que había tenido y ella se sentó indiferente a mi lado. Estuvimos varios minutos en silencio y finalmente ella me preguntó que era lo que me había pasado, prometiendo hacer lo mejor por ayudarme. Yo me burlé y le dije que jamás podría hacerlo, que mi vida era una hila de desastres que comenzaban con la letra J y daban la vuelta al abecedario hasta volver a la letra E. Ella rió a carcajadas, mencionó que yo le parecía graciosa y que aún así a ella no le molestaría escuchar que era lo que me afligía. Ese día se enteró de todo y así nos volvimos amigas. Se nos hizo costumbre salir a tomar café y charlar, creo que no hay mucho que no sepamos la una de la otra, hablar con Mika es algo tan natural.

—Así que, ¿cita doble con _El Origen del Mal_ y su novia, eh? Interesante —se mofó de la situación en la que ahora ella también se veía metida.

—Lo sé, no tienes que venir además, creo que sería raro verlas a ellas como pareja mientras nosotras vamos como amigas.

—¿Y qué tal si vamos como pareja?

¿Qué? ¡No, está loca! Mika no es gay. Claro que muchas veces hemos hablado del tema y ella no deja cerrada la posibilidad de que algún día le guste una mujer, pero ella es la persona más heterosexual que conozco, a lo mucho podría pasar como heteroflexible y nada más.

—¿Y cuál sería el beneficio en eso?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero, puedes darle celos a Jade y ver si finalmente ella se decide por ti. Los celos a veces son un gran amigo. —Bebió su café alzando una ceja, como si su plan fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—No, ella ya eligió y yo no quiero meterme en eso. Además que Cat sufrirá mucho si eso pasa y no quiero lastimarla.

—Okey, no lo hacemos. Vamos de amigas y ya —dijo un poco molesta—. No puedo esperar a conocer a la famosa _Espanta Felicidad._

—Puedes dejar de ponerle sobrenombres, por favor. ¿Qué tal si se te escapa uno mañana?

—Está bien, lo dejo… por hoy, ya veremos que pasa después de la cena.

—¿Vamos a mi casa entonces? —Le recuerdo la invitación de mi mamá y ella asiente. Nos levantamos de la banca y caminamos la distancia a casa riendo y pensando en cosas que podrían pasar en la _cita_ de mañana, mientras el cielo anaranjado daba la bienvenida a la noche.

Después de una cena casi increíble, y menciono el _casi_ porque Trina no dejó de hablar durante toda la comida, salimos al jardín para ver las estrellas, Mika y yo recostadas a la par sobre el césped.

—Es una linda noche, deberías pedir un deseo —dijo respirando hondo el aire templado de la noche.

—No he visto una estrella fugaz como para pedir un deseo —respondí sin quitar la vista del oscuro cielo.

—Pues míralo de esta manera, estás en la presencia de millones de estrellas, algunas ya ni existen, y esta oportunidad la tendrás muy pocas veces en esta ciudad. De una u otra forma todas estas estrellas atraviesan un momento fugaz en tu vida. ¡Pide un maldito deseo! —exigió empujándome con su hombro.

—¡Está bien! Lo hago, no me maltrates.

Cerré los ojos y lo único que venía a mi mente era Jade.

"Que sea feliz."

Eso fue todo, no me importa cómo ni con quién, sólo quiero que sea feliz.

Hoy fue un gran día, por lo menos hoy… No Bale Berga la Bida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA Gracias una vez más por pasar por aquí, me encantan sus comentarios buenos o malos, siempre hay una buena oportunidad de mejorar así que los estaré leyendo. ¡Adior!**


	5. Doble Cita

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>—¡Tori, te buscan! —escucho gritar a Trina desde la cocina. ¿No puede acercarse como una persona normal y decírmelo? No, tiene que dejar saber a todo el mundo que esta es una casa de locos.<p>

Miro el reloj pero todavía es temprano, se supone que Mikaela pasará por mi en una hora más o menos para ir a la bendita doble cita con Cat y el copito de nieve. Bueno, yo estoy lista hace más de media hora así que mejor bajo de una vez.

—¡Tori, por fin! Tengo que irme y tú que no bajas para atender a… —pausó por un momento señalando al sillón rojo—. Jade.

¿Jade? ¿Qué? ¡No! No quiero ver, pero es que mi cuerpo me traiciona y en menos de un segundo ya la estoy mirando, está sentada de espaldas a mi. Pff, por suerte no vio mi estúpida reacción.

Trina toma su cartera y emprende su camino hacia la puerta de salida. —No-la-dejes-sola, ni un momento.

—¡Nadie te quiere! —grita Jade mientras mi hermana sale dando un portazo.

—Jade. —Bajo el resto de la escalera y me siento en el sillón del costado.

—Vega —saluda mientras cruzamos miradas, tan tierna Jade como siempre—. ¿Y? ¿se te perdió algo?

—¿Disculpa?

—Sí, ¿qué me ves?

—Jade, tú viniste a mi casa, estoy esperando que hables y me digas que quieres —respondo sin entenderla, es que… ya… es inútil.

—Cat me dijo que vendrías a la cena de hoy. ¿Quería saber por qué?

—Ella me invitó y no quise decirle que no, la vi un poco triste —menciono esperando, no sé, ¿su versión de las cosas?

Espero, espero, espero… respiro, espero… "¡Habla Jade!" Hay que sacarle las cosas con cuchara, como si fuera el último milímetro de Nutella que queda en el frasco y no logras alcanzarlo más que con el dedo… ¡Espera! Deja de pensar en eso… ¡Ahora Tori! Basta…

—No quiero que las cosas sean incómodas para ti, como la vez de la pijamada, sé que no te es fácil estar sola con nosotras dos —explica finalmente apartándome de la absurda cadena de pensamientos que, al momento, inundaban mi mente.

—Gracias por pensar en mí, pero no iré sola así que no te preocupes, todo estará bien.

Observo claramente a Jade reaccionar de mala manera, abriendo completamente los ojos y haciendo un gesto de que está escuchando, quiere una respuesta.

—¿Y? —su paciencia dura un microsegundo— Cat no mencionó nada de que irías con alguien ¿Quién es? —pregunta como si estuviera celosa.

—Es una amiga de mi clase de literatura.

—¿Amiga? —ríe sin ninguna consideración y hasta con un poco de burla.

—¿Te molesta? Porque si quieres le digo que vayamos a otro lugar y tú cenas sola con Cat —respondo con la misma intensión, ¿quién es ella para hacerme de menos? ¿Qué, no puedo tener amigas? ¿Acaso soy tan poca cosa?

—Tú le prometiste ir, si no quieres verla llorando, cumple lo que dices —gruñe con ira haciendo un giro emocional de 180 grados; realmente está molesta, pero yo también, no soy un caso de caridad y sé que Mika disfruta de mi compañía, no tengo por qué sentirme mal por lo que Jade siempre insinúa, ya me cansé de ser siempre la que intenta. Si Jade quería estar conmigo pudo hacerlo, pero _perdió su oportunidad, no la supo aprovechar_. Okey, debo dejar de escuchar esa música que mi mamá pone mientras plancha los domingos.

—Iremos a la cena y gracias por venir, pero ahora deberías estar en camino para recoger a tu novia y yo tengo que encontrarme con la mía.

—¡¿Tu qué?!

—¡Novia! —Dejo en claro. Sí, me escuchó bien, Mika sugirió ayer que vayamos como pareja y lo haremos, a ver si Jade se ubica un poco y entiende que no soy su muñeca inflable y no estaré esperándola metida en un closet hasta que a ella le plazca jugar conmigo.

—¿No era sólo tu amiga? Ahora ya son novias. Tu relación va demasiado rápido Vega, seguro y existe esta _persona _de la que hablas —gesticula con los dedos. Otra burla, bien Jade, si así son las cosas, perfecto, empezaron los penales.

—No quería que te sientas mal, pero… ahora que lo recuerdo, por qué te sentirías mal si vas con TU novia. —Los jugadores entran en la cancha—. Ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas porque debo encontrarme con Mika en la librería antes de ir al restaurante.

—¿Mika? ¿Qué, llevarás un cachorrito o es que sus papás no la querían y le pusieron ese nombre?

—¡Qué tal si se lo preguntas tu misma! —digo tomando mis cosas y abro la puerta—. Vámonos ya que no quiero hacerme tarde.

¡Genial, nada más que genial! Tenía que venir y salir con tu Jade-deada, como siempre, si ya dejó la estaca, tiene que asegurarse de que esté bien clavada y no se vaya a salir.

—¿No quieres que te lleve hasta el centro?

—No, quiero caminar un poco y todavía tengo tiempo. Nos vemos en un par de horas.

Finalmente Jade se va y yo regreso a casa, sólo necesitaba que se fuera y me dejara en paz, Mika vendrá pronto a buscarme, ya quedamos de ir por un helado antes de cenar.

Sí, a ella le encanta servirse el postre antes de la comida y a mi me parece algo dulcemente singular.

No espero mucho y escucho el timbre, acomodo un poco mi ropa y me apresuro a abrir la puerta. Debo decir que para alguien que no iba como mi novia, Mika se vistió para dar envidia a todo el mundo, a pocas mujeres les sienta tan bien la pinta casual como a ella; trae una faldita verde militar ondeada que no le llega más abajo de medio muslo, con una blusa color blanco con un diseño desordenado de calaveras que no le sienta nada mal, veo que trae esa chaqueta de cuero color café oscuro colgada de su brazo, y por supuesto sus botas café Dr. Martens que le van tan, pero tan bien.

"Mika, tú tan hetero y yo tan… ¡mujer!"

Salimos sin mucha vacilación y caminamos hacía la heladería mientras le converso sobre lo sucedido hace pocos minutos.

—Así que somos novias —ríe con gracia, pero sin malicia. ¡Si ven! Es distinto, Mika no se burla de mi, es refrescante y me hace sentir tan bien—. Me parece correcto, ya es hora de que le demuestres al Coyote quién es el Corre Caminos.

—Ja, ja, ja, de dónde sacas esas cosas. Estás loca. —Tomo ambos conos de helado y nos encaminamos a las bancas del malecón. La noche va cayendo y hace un poco de brisa cálida de verano.

—¿Así que tengo tu aprobación para dar celos al amor de tu vida? —pregunta tomando su helado.

—Sí, pero necesito pedirte una cosa, —digo en un tono serio—, por favor, trata de no herir a Cat, ella es muy dulce y no se merece pasarla mal, peor en su propio festejo.

—Tori, me conoces, no soy el tipo de persona que haría algo así, pero tampoco soy aquella que permite que insulten y traten mal a alguien que quiere. No la dejaré jugar contigo.

—Serías una novia genial. Si tan sólo fueras gay. —Le saco la lengua y le sonrío hasta que ella se acerca a mi y ríe en mis labios antes de darme un corto y tierno beso que me deja completamente helada.

—Ya lo soy —susurra antes de separarse y seguir riendo—. No me mires así Tori. Si vas a ir por ahí, diciendo que soy tu novia, por lo menos debes darme los beneficios de tan honorable título. —Me empuja el hombro con su cuerpo—. Y por cierto, me encanta tu brillo labial sabor a cereza.

Y yo, sin palabras, Mika me acaba de besar, Mika entienden… ¡MIKA! Nuestro primer beso, bueno, quizás el último, pero igual… me gustó. Debo tener un color muy particular en los cachetes porque los siento arder y _mi novia_ no deja de sonreír. Eventualmente terminamos el postre y vamos directo al restaurante. El mesero nos lleva a la mesa que Cat reservó y nos sentamos la una a lado de la otra, yo coloco mis manos en la mesa mientras ojeamos la carta de bebidas y ambas ordenamos un par de jugos exóticos con jengibre.

No hay silencio incomodo entre nosotras, esperamos sin emitir una palabra pero hablamos volúmenes con las manos, entrelazando y soltando nuestros dedos. Ya sé que Mikaela no es mi novia, pero toda esta atención se siente tan bien.

De pronto escuchamos una voz conocida y soltamos inmediatamente el contacto, más por instinto que por vergüenza.

—Cat. —Recibo un sincero abrazo de mi pequeña amiga y veo a Jade pasar directo a su silla, no se toma otra molestia que hacer un gesto con su cabeza para saludar. Está muy seria, estoy segura que nos vio tomadas de las manos y no le causó ninguna gracia. Yo mejor aprovecho para iniciar las correspondientes presentaciones y observo como mi mejor amiga inicia inmediatamente una cálida conversación con mi cita, se nota que está feliz por mi, lo que me recuerda que en todo este tiempo yo no he sentido lo mismo por ella, de repente me siento un poco culpable. Cat se merece más de mi, más de Jade, de la situación. Pero ya estamos aquí, sólo espero que no se salga de las manos.

Jade está tensa, puedo sentirlo sólo con la mirada, está estudiando a Mika, observándola de arriba a abajo, apretando fuerte los dientes al cerrar la mandíbula.

—¿Así que tú eres _la novia_ de Vega? —interrumpe con todo el estilo burlón de una West. Y empezamos. Se nota que está al ataque, primer jugador a la cancha. Por parte del equipo J ingresa _La Duda_— ¿Desde hace cuanto se conocen? ¿Ayer?

—En realidad hace poco menos de un mes, ¿no? —Mikaela dice volteando hacia mi para confirmarlo.

—¿Tan poco y ya son novias? ¿Deben gustarte las niñas manipulables?

—¿Por qué esperar si entra en tu vida alguien que vale la pena? —responde sin inmutarse— Y no confundas amabilidad con inocencia, Tori es una _mujer_ lo suficientemente inteligente como para dejarse manipular.

¡Atajada del equipo M! Vaya Mik, gracias por el piropo.

—¿A que escuela vas o ya te graduaste? —Cat intentaba relajar la conversación, definitivamente nota a su novia, distante y agresiva.

—En realidad me gradué del colegio hace un año y acabo de terminar mi segundo semestre de universidad.

—Qué interesante, ¿y qué estudias? —Cat continua emocionada pero Jade pone los ojos en blanco denotando su apatía.

—Psicología y también trabajo en la librería.

—Debes tener muy poco tiempo para Vega con tanta responsabilidad.

—Para nada, es simple cuestión de organización; estudio en las mañanas, trabajo en las tardes, donde veo a Tori todo el tiempo y en las noches hacemos la tarea juntas en mi departamento hasta que Trina pasa a buscarla.

—¡Yippee! —celebra sarcásticamente, ahí está el jugador número dos, _Los celos—. _Deben ya estar hartas de la maldita rutina.

—Es lo bueno de tener tu propio departamento, siempre hay como romper la rutina. —Mika me regala un guiño de ojos y yo me pierdo en la pena que me hace sentir imaginando si todo eso fuera verdad, ¡cómo estaría gozando mi vida! Definitivamente atajada número dos para el equipo de la castaña a mi derecha.

La charla se extiende por un buen tiempo en el cual vienen a pedir nuestra orden. Para mi una sopa de tomate, Cat pide una ensalada de camarones, limón y albahaca, Jade unos gnocchis cuatro quesos y Mika una ensalada asiática de pollo. Todo se ve tan delicioso en este lugar y la velada va mejor de lo imaginado, la única que no se molesta en participar más que para soltar algún comentario sin sentido es Jade y ya que nadie le hace mucho caso se ha pasado en silencio por los últimos diez minutos.

La conversación ha variado desde como nos conocimos, pasando por que es lo más excitante de la universidad, hasta el origen del nombre que Jade tanto añoraba saber para poder burlarse nuevamente. Sin embargo cuando Mikaela explicó que lleva el nombre de de su abuela, una famosa escritora que falleció hace un par de años, Jade no pudo emitir juicio alguno.

—¿Así que te tatuaste en honor a tu abuela? —Mi pequeña amiga pregunta con curiosidad.

—Sí, ¿quieres verlo? —dice levantándose ese hermoso cabello ondulado y atándolo en una cola de caballo alta para descubrir en la parte posterior de su cuello el impecable tatuaje de una pluma de pájaro hermosamente trabajada al detalle, en la punta se estiliza una plumilla de escribir con un par de gotas y un pequeño tintero en forma de cráneo a un lado.

La primera vez que lo vi tuve que observarlo por no menos de quince minutos, descubriendo cada trazo y cada significado. Principalmente la pluma es en honor a su abuela y el cráneo a su abuelo que era un gran profesor de filosofía; lo convirtió en tintero porque ella siempre basaba sus historias en su esposo y él decía que con sus letras lo hizo vivir mil aventuras.

—Es increíble, ¿lo viste amor?

—¡Mmm hmm! —murmura Jade como respuesta y Cat simplemente niega con la cabeza. Al parecer también se cansó de esa ridícula actitud que ha tenido toda la noche.

Mika se acerca suavemente y deja un beso dulce en mi mejilla al cuál le dedico una sonrisa y una mirada de becerrito a medio morir y es que realmente he gozado la noche, así es como tu pareja debe hacerte sentir. No como Jade que lo único que ha hecho es reclinarse en su asiento y poner cara de orto.

—¡Aj, voy a ver por qué demoran tanto con la cuenta antes de que me de un coma diabético! —Jade se levanta con ímpetu y se dirige al encargado. Jugador número tres, _La Ira_, aunque este ni siquiera emitió un claro tiro al arco, pateó de largo a metros de la portería.

Dividimos la cuenta y salimos del lugar, encaminándonos a nuestras casas. Después de todo creo que Cat pasó una velada agradable y tengo que decir que yo también.

Jade hizo el recorrido de casa en casa, como una casi exigencia de Cat, simplemente no pudo negarse. La primera en salir fue Mika que al despedirse se acercó naturalmente a mis labios y depositó un no tan corto pero simple beso, y es que que pareja no se besa al decirse buenas noches.

—Llámame cuando llegues —dijo al alejarse y Jade salió disparada sin importarle que entre a su edificio.

La segunda en quedarse fue Cat, quién se despidió de mi agitando su mano, pero al tratar de acercarse a su novia esta la esquivó con un: —Te avisaré cuando llegue a casa. —Cat Bajó cabizbaja del automóvil y siguió lentamente hasta entrar en su casa—. Pásate al frente que no soy un maldito chofer.

Juro que hubiera preferido llamar a Trina y aguantarla todo el camino a casa que recorrer diez cuadras con Jade.

—Sabes que no te hubiese costado nada ser más agradable hoy —digo molesta mientras ajusto mi cinturón. Odio ver triste a Cat y odio pensar que la Jade que yo estaba empezando a conocer unas semanas antes de todo este complicado lío era solo apariencia. Me gustaba esa Jade, es más me enamoré de ella, ¿dónde está?

—Y tú debiste quedarte en casa —dice molesta encendiendo el motor y emprendiendo camino.

—Pues si lo hacía no salías con Cat y ella en realidad quería festejar esta fecha especial contigo.

—Así que te contó, te dijo que hoy cumplimos un mes.

—¿Puedes decirme qué te pasa? Ella es tu novia, deberías festejar esta fecha con ella, hacerla sentir bien, ¿Qué te costaba darle un beso de despedida o poner buena cara en la cena? —digo dejando el silencio llenar todo el espacio entre nosotras, llegamos y ella apaga el motor pero no deja libre las puertas para que pueda salir.

—No soy feliz con Cat —confiesa finalmente, me mantengo en silencio esperando que ella se explique sola porque no quiero iniciar nuevamente otra discusión—. He estado pensando que es hora de terminar, que lo mejor sería que sea sincera y le diga que me enamoré de alguien más.

"¿Enamoré? ¡Está hablando de mi!"

Ahí queda un lesionado jugador, _Su Orgullo_, apenas mueve el balón. Está herida, yo la herí, la lastime hoy con la mentira de Mika. Dios, lo siento tanto, esto no tenía que suceder así.

—Ya no tiene sentido, tu eres feliz… Sin mi.

—Jade… Yo…

—No, no hables, no quiero saber. Suficiente tengo con haber visto hoy de primera mano como una mujer increíblemente guapa e inteligente te trataba como si sólo existieras tú en el mundo, te tomaba de la mano apenas acariciando sus dedos y tú sonreías sin siquiera darte cuenta. Ver como la observabas mientras hablaba y desvivías tu mirada en sus labios o cómo su risa dibujaba otra en tu rostro. Eres feliz y yo la envidio con todo lo que tengo porque jamás llegaré a ser la mitad de lo que ella es, yo jamás te haré tan feliz.

Su último jugador ya ni siquiera juega, _La Envidia_ cae sobre el campo de juego como la pieza del Rey al momento de rendirse en el tablero de ajedrez. Jade perdió y yo perdí con ella.

Cat no es feliz, Jade no es feliz y yo… tengo una novia perfecta totalmente inventada que fácilmente pudo convertirse en su amiga en diferentes circunstancias.

—Creo que es hora de que te bajes, aún tengo que llegar a casa y hablar con Cat.

—¿Que le dirás?

—Esto se acabó, tú puedes ser feliz pero eso no implica que Cat y yo debamos estar juntas. La estoy lastimando y ella merece saber la verdad, no la amo y nunca lo voy a hacer.

—Lo siento Jade —digo sinceramente. Realmente lo siento, creo que yo también debo entrar y hablar con Mikaela, contarle todo esto y pedirle consejo.

Odio sentirme tan atrapada, a pesar de que pasamos un buen rato en la cena, lastimé a la chica que amo. Todo tiene un fin y éste no terminó como un cuento de hadas.

Hoy nuevamente ya Balió… Balió Berga La Bida.

* * *

><p><strong>NA Gracias por pasar por aquí y leer, es algo que no puedo dejar de pasar por alto, el tiempo es muy valioso y me siento muy privilegiada de que me dediquen unos minutos.**

**Espero que le haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y nos seguimos leyendo. Tal vez el próximo sea el final, a menos que se me ocurra algo loco que escribir.**

No olviden, no hay nada más fácil que el ":)" o el ":(" ¡Dejen un review! ADIOR.


	6. Suéter

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Victorious y sus personajes pertenecen a sus propietarios originales. Ningún intercambio de dinero se ha realizado a raíz de esta historia.**

* * *

><p>A pasado poco más de un mes desde ese fracaso de cena después de la cuál Jade confesó que estaba enamorada de mi y que terminaría con Cat, pero realidad las cosas no sucedieron de esa manera.<p>

Esa noche mi pelirroja amiga llegó a mi casa pasadas las doce de la noche, había estado llorando por no sé cuanto tiempo, sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados y no dejaba de sollozar; le costó explicarme lo que había pasado.

Al parecer, apenas entró en su casa, supo que las cosas con su novia no iban más, ésta no sólo la ignoraba como pareja, pero había empezado a tratarla displicentemente. Jade ya no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de aparentar, ni siquiera por sacar pica de que era la mejor novia del mundo, ni siquiera para provocar envidia en mi; y fue ahí, en ese mismo momento, en que se dio cuenta de que no lo hacía porque _YO_ era el objeto de su interés. Por eso su novia se portaba tan distante cuando yo estaba presente y por eso es que, gradualmente en el transcurso de la noche, pasó de agresividad a derrota; el verme feliz con alguien más la destrozó. Cat tomó un taxi en ese momento y fue directo hacía su casa y, como Jade seguía haciendo su recorrido dejándome a mi en la mía, llegó antes y la esperó en su sillón color burdeos. Me contó que cuando entró a la habitación estaba llorando, la vio vencida y no pudo hacer más que abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, que seguro dolía ver a quien amaba con alguien más, pero que ella entendía perfectamente; que el amor no era algo que se decide y que definitivamente tenían que terminar.

Por supuesto Cat sabía como se sentía, ella sí estaba enamorada de Jade y, aceptar la verdad y sacrificarse por la felicidad de la que ahora era su ex, le dolió muchísimo.

Yo no supe que decirle, me sentía culpable y no sabía hasta que punto Cat se había dado cuenta de que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Después de romper ese largo abrazo, ambas empezaron una conversación que giró en torno a mi y sobre cómo, nosotras, habíamos empezado a salir y a entablar una relación; cuando Cat le pidió volver, ella aceptó porque pensó que se lo debía, mas nunca sintió lo mismo porque ya había desarrollado sentimientos por mi.

Así que como ven, Cat no venía sólo a desahogarse. No, ella llegó a hacer su debido reclamo. Me preguntó el por qué me había callado lo que estaba pasando. Por qué nunca le mencioné lo que sentía por Jade, por qué acepté a pasar la noche de la pijamada con ellas y por qué acepté la cena. Le contesté que no era mi lugar interponerme en algo que claramente no era mi decisión. Que aunque yo quisiera que las cosas sean diferentes, lo que ellas decidieran, no me incumbía y que acepté ambas invitaciones porque ella es mi amiga y me lo pidió. ¿Cómo te niegas a una amiga? ¿Cómo te niegas a Cat?

Ella me miró con una cara que jamás imaginé ver en la vida. «Eres una boba Tori.»

Sí, también me lo dijo. Me preguntó si aún sentía lo mismo y le confesé que sí y que Mika era nada más una amiga; que no quería ser un mal tercio y por eso cuando Mika sugirió ir como pareja acepté. Obvio, dije una mentirita… blanca, la verdad es que lo hice para restregárselo en la cara a Jade, pero fue sólo una mentirita, bueno dos, nunca le conté sobre el beso de esa noche, pero eso es asunto aparte.

Cat es una buena amiga, además de ser completamente entregada, sólo me pidió tiempo, que le de el verano para superar todo esto, pero aclaró más de una vez que si Jade y yo somos felices juntas, deberíamos intentarlo. Después de todo, quién es ella para impedirles a dos personas que se amen. Mi admiración por ella creció aún más, pasó de ser mi dulce y tierna mejor amiga, a ser una heroína que, seguramente, yo jamás podría igualar.

Y eso nos trae aquí ahora, seis semanas después y a dos de regresar a clases. Me muero por ver a Jade otra vez, me muero por intoxicarme en esos intensos ojos azules, me muero por verla con esas muy cortas faldas oscuras sobre esas ajustadas mallas negras, con esas muy apretadas blusas rotas en las mangas, me muero por ver de que color serán esos mechones intercalados en su precioso cabello color azabache y que botas se pondrá, aunque eso es lo que menos importa, ya que todas la hacen ver como una real y genial patea traseros, pero sobre todo me muero por descubrir si sus bragas hacen juego con esos tan sexy corpiños que siempre usa… bueno, bueno, estoy divagando.

—¡Jm jm! —suelto una risa de labios para adentro, al recordar todas las cosas que me gustan de Jade; la pienso, la imagino y luego… muero de miedo. Son seis semanas, serán ocho cuando finalmente la vea y… ¿si ya se olvidó de mi? Me muero por verla, pero sé que si me ignora moriré del dolor. Ocho semanas son un mundo.

—Hey, ¿lista para el café?

—¡Vamos! —contesto mientras cierro mi libro y tomo la mano de Mika para salir de la librería a nuestro acostumbrado café de la noche.

Mikaela, hmm.

Ese domingo le conté todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Cat y ella estuvo de acuerdo en que era una buena idea tomarse el verano para analizar las cosas, dejar que Jade reflexione sobre su actitud y que yo decida con calma y cabeza fría si en realidad quería una relación así.

No pasó nada más entre las dos, y es que Mika… ¡Mika es heterosexual! Claro que eso no impedía que mi mente corra, vuele y se acelere con la idea de besar nuevamente sus labios, pero esta vez poder comerme su boca, completa… una y otra vez, con pasión y desesperación.

En mi mente habían muchos besos y no sólo en sus labios. No sé cuantas veces soñé en lo mismo. Ella y yo estábamos en su departamento, haciendo la tarea o leyendo mientras escuchábamos música de su colección de vinilos, de repente, la tomaba delicadamente de las mejillas y mientras ella sonreía yo me acercaba lentamente y le robaba un beso. Era un beso suave y húmedo, yo turnaba su labio inferior y su labio superior atrapándolos con los míos en un juego que terminaba conmigo alejándome y dejándola deseosa de más. Su protesta era robarme otro beso, uno más profundo que además venía acompañado de un apretón de caderas y así empezaba todo, un beso por aquí, una mordida de labio por allá, una lengua tersa acariciando la mía sin pedir ningún ridículo permiso, y todo esto mientras, sin darme cuenta, Mika se posicionaba sobre mí.

Sus manos recorrían con cuidado mi piel descubierta, caminando con sus dedos por mi abdomen, causándome cosquillas; así empezaba a levantar mi camiseta y poco a poco íbamos perdiendo todas nuestras prendas, una camiseta caía sobre un sillón, una falda sobre la lámpara apaciguando el ambiente y dándole un toque romántico; un hickey en su cuello, veinte en mis senos. Mmm-hmm, ¡qué puedo decir! a la Mika de mis sueños le encantaban mis pechos. Lo lamentable es que siempre que llegábamos al punto final, mi subconsciente se resistía a ir más allá, despertándome de golpe justo en el momento en que perdía mis bombachas. Eran sueños muy excitantes y recurrentes, pero nunca llegaban a su debida conclusión, sin duda Mika es un mujerón y tenerla de pseudo novia por una noche despertó muchos deseos en mí, pero aunque mis hormonas pedían a gritos su cuerpo, mi corazón sabía que le pertenecía sólo a Jade.

—Tengo que contarte algo que pasó esta mañana —dijo Mika con duda, mientras sorbía un poco de su caliente taza de capuchino.

—¿En la librería? —pregunté sin mucha importancia, ella asintió todavía con el pico de la taza en los labios.

—Jade vino a verme.

Mis ojos se abren de par en par y siento como el aire los seca inmediatamente, me quedé sin una sola idea en la cabeza.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—Vino por un libro y al verme, salió disparada. Hice que la detengan en la puerta hasta encargar mi puesto y poder salir con ella para conversar.

—¿Ajaaaá? —respondí confundida, o sea que en realidad no fue a verla, sólo se topó con ella—. Y bueno, ¿qué pasó?

—Bueno, yo… le invité un café y… una cosa llevó a la otra, nos besamos, tuvimos sexo y ahora nos vamos a casar.

—¡Mika!

—Ja, ja, ja, ¡perdón! Pero es que casi se te salen los ojos mujer, ¿puedes relajarte un poco?

—¡Uf! Continua engendro del mal —refunfuño con una mueca.

—Ja, ja, ja, tu cara en su máxima expresión de odio, celos y lujuria. Me imaginaste teniendo sexo con Jade, ¿no? —ríe sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de beber un poco de café hirviendo de un sólo sorbo y se quema la boca—. ¡Mierda, eso dolió!

—¡Ja, karma! Ahora, ¿puedes contarme que diablos pasó con Jade?

—Bueno, no quería hablar conmigo así que la seguí por una cuadra hasta que finalmente se volteó y de una manera muy amenazadora me preguntó sí te estaba haciendo feliz, —pausó para dar un sorbo a su bebida, esta vez soplando un poco para evitar otra quemadura—, le dije que como amiga esperaba que sí, pero que habíamos terminado pocos días después de la cena porque tú no resistías la idea de estar de novia con alguien mientras sentías amor por otra persona.

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Me preguntó sí sabía quien era esa _otra persona_, a lo que yo contesté que claro que lo sabía y su nombre era… Beck.

—¡MIKAELA!

—Eres tan fácil de hacer enfadar, Tori —ríe viendo mi estúpida cara de reproche—. Le dije que sí, y que no podía entender cómo te gustaba alguien que disfrutaba hacerte la vida de cuadritos todo el tiempo, pero que si tú sentías cosas tan profundas por ella es porque seguramente veías algo que en realidad valía la pena… y que no se atreva a arruinarlo.

—Gracias… creo.

—Me parece que deberías ir a su casa y… no sé, pasar antes por un lugar de tortura comprando algo que a Jade le guste, que sé yo… ¿Un látigo? —se congeló por un par de segundos, cerró fuertemente los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza dijo: —No, no, no, imágenes de ustedes teniendo sexo a lo Christian Grey es algo que no quiero en mi mente.

—Ja, ja, ja… quisiera ir a verla, pero…

—Pero ¿qué? —me interrumpe sabiendo exactamente lo que iba a decir— No me salgas con lo de tu promesa a Cat, faltan dos semanas, nadie va a morir porque la busques antes.

—Después de todo lo que pasó, no quiero defraudar más a Cat. Tengo que esperar.

—Mira Tori, entiendo que quieras cumplir una promesa a tu amiga, sobretodo por toda la culpa que sientes por el bendito beso de esa noche, pero ¿sabes algo? Cat… ya no está en una relación con Jade, y tú no puedes pasar la vida pensando cómo van a afectarle las cosas.

—Lo sé, pero creo que debería por lo menos llamar y preguntarle si está bien con que vea a Jade antes —respondo concentrando mi vista en una pequeña hormiga que caminaba a lo largo de la mesa.

—Tori, escúchame bien… Si vas a estar pidiéndole permiso a Cat cada vez que quieras hacer algo con Jade esa relación no será entre tú y la Chica Migraña será entre las tres… será un Ca-tor-ade, ¿entiendes?

—Suena a Gatorade. Ga-tor-ade, ¡Ga de gato! Gato de Cat ja, ja, ja, las dos funcionan —río absurdamente ante la comparación.

—Veo que conservaste la parte más importante de lo que acabo de decir.

—Entiendo, entiendo. Lo pensaré en la noche y mañana decido si paso a buscar a Jade o espero al inicio de clases.

—Bueno, como quieras pero te repito, haz lo que sientas, no lo que creas que no lastimará a Cat. Se buena amiga pero no pongas una relación que ni empieza en juego, una relación que hace mucho tiempo te mueres por tener. —Nos levantamos y yo me encamino a la acera para ir a casa—. ¡Vamos! te llevó.

—Si mi papá te ve dándome aventones en la moto te va a matar.

—Tori, es una Harley Davidson FXS-1200 del '79… restaurada. Créeme, el momento que tu papá me vea llegar va a preguntarme cuando me caso contigo.

—¡Seguro que sí! —digo sarcásticamente mientras me subo justo a sus espaldas y alisto el casco.

—Además, tú a horcajadas, sosteniéndote fuerte de mi cintura, me hace ver tan malditamente sexy. Ganas tú y gano yo.

—¡¿Mika, por qué no eres gay?! —grito con frustración y gracia, puede llegar a ser tan provocativa.

—Algún día Tori… dile a Jade que te cuide —dice presionando el broche del casco bajo su quijada y yo acomodo bien mi cabello para que no se enrede con el viento colocándome el mío. Me agarro bien de cada lado de su diminuta cintura y salimos directo por la calle principal.

Entro a casa y veo a Trina haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento de voz y yo mejor corro a mi habitación para meterme en la cama, estoy completamente agotada del ajetreo del día.

Todo está más oscuro que de costumbre y yo no termino de encontrar el interruptor de la lámpara. Okey, regreso para prender la luz principal pero… Mi cuarto se llena una luz azul y un universo de estrellas se proyectan en mis paredes.

—¿Qué…?

—No me gustan las velas, pero... quería hacer algo romántico… por ti.

—¿Jade? —La veo acercarse lentamente y me toma de la mano entrelazando nuestros dedos, lo cual me toma por sorpresa… ¡vaya, todo me toma por sorpresa! Al parecer no tengo ni un minuto para meditar esto, nada de pensarlo hasta mañana, no. Es ahora o nunca.

—Tori, yo… no sé si todavía sientes algo por mi pero… —titubea y duda, de a poco pierde el contacto y se aleja susurrando, sin intención de que la escuche—. Diablos, ¿qué estoy haciendo?

Diablos, eso… al diablo todo. Mi acto de valentía, tal vez el único que he tenido durante todo este desastre. Me encamino hasta su cuerpo y la tomo por la cintura rodeándola con mi brazo para que no se escape con sus dudas, nos miramos por dos segundos, sí, dos, los cuento 3… 2… y sin contar el uno planto un beso en sus labios. ¡Sorpresa oh, sorpresa! Está nerviosa, le toma un momento entender lo que acabo de hacer y responderme abriendo sus labios.

Es un beso dulce, un beso de novias, aunque todavía no somos nada pero así se siente, como magia. Maldita magia, maldito hormigueo que pasa por todo mi cuerpo, malditas mariposas que decidieron alborotarme el vientre y… el corazón, maldito sea, parece que va a explotar de lo fuerte que está bombeando; quiero que sea mía, mi novia, no de Cat, no de nadie más... mía.

Está temblando, Jade está temblando sin control y sin pensarlo demasiado, todo lo que estaba sintiendo se transforma en preocupación. Nos separo de inmediato y pregunto:

—¿Jade? ¿Estás bien? —No dice nada, simplemente suspira fuerte y se abraza de mi cuello reposando sus labios en mi hombro. Yo la mezo en mis brazos, con un suave vaivén, todo está bien, la tengo, ella está bien y yo puedo esperar el tiempo que sea hasta que esté lista para hablar.

—Te voy a decepcionar, me vas a odiar y te vas a marchar. —Lo dice tan bajo que me es difícil escucharla a pesar de que está a centímetros de mi oído. Yo no menciono una palabra, no aún.

Jade, la chica que siempre está espantando humanos, tiene miedo, muestra inseguridad, se aferra a mi como si de un momento a otro fuera a salir corriendo. Pero no, yo estoy aquí y se lo hago saber apretándola más fuerte, no la suelto, la abrazo y nos quedamos hipnotizadas con el suave movimiento.

—No podrías hacerlo, jamás te odiaría y si un día me marcho, será contigo a mi lado, ¿entiendes? No te voy a dejar ir tan fácil.

—Cásate conmigo —pide dejando un beso en mi cuello. Nivel de intensidad Jade West, más doscientos por ciento.

—Creo que antes deberíamos ser novias.

—Eso no importa, sólo cásate conmigo.

—Okey, pero con la condición de que seas mi novia por lo menos 5 años —bromeo y la escucho soltar una leve risa.

—Acepto —responde sin decir más—. [_Rrrggg_]

—Creo que mi novia tiene hambre —digo después de escuchar un pequeño rugido de su estómago.

—Tu novia podría devorarse un gorila, no he probado bocado desde la mañana —confiesa haciéndose para atrás, recargando sus antebrazos sobre mis hombros—. Por cierto, vi a Mika hoy.

—Lo sé, me lo contó.

—Creo que me agrada tu ex —menciona evitando el contacto de nuestros ojos.

—A mi me agrada la tuya —Ahora sí regresa a mirarme con un levantamiento de ceja.

—Tal vez podríamos invitarlas a pasear por el cementerio una de estas noches —sugiere como si nada. Sí sobretodo, ya me imagino a Cat caminar por el cementerio en la noche.

—¡No!

—¿No?

—No, solo quiero tener citas contigo, por lo menos por un buen buen tiempo, no quiero terceros o cuartos en nuestra relación.

—Jmmm, que conste que fue Tori Vega la que marcó territorio —dice con una sonrisa absurdamente sensual. Dios, Jade… voy a morir pronto, muy pronto si todo sigue así.

—Que no te quede duda, ni siquiera tendrás derecho a la almohada de las pajas.

—¿A la qué? —pregunta a carcajadas.

—Ya sabes, la almohada con la que… ya tu sabes —respondo con algo de vergüenza.

Ambas reímos un poco antes de soltar completamente el agarre.

—Eso me recuerda, —dice Jade—, toma, debía devolverte esto hace mucho tiempo pero… no pude.

—¿Mi suéter gris? —Ni siquiera había notado que había desaparecido.

—¿Recuerdas que me lo prestaste una noche para ir a casa? —pregunta y se muerde un labio… baja la mirada y se ríe—. Mi almohada de las pajas —señala con pena.

—¡Jade!

—Tranquila, mi mamá cometió la estupidez de lavarlo y perdió su encanto.

—Bueno, ya no lo necesitas —me acerco a robar un beso corto, lindo… un corto y lindo beso.

—No, ya no… [_Rrrggg_] —Su estómago nos recuerda que se muere de hambre—. ¿Podemos salir a la pizzería? Estoy segura de que si no como algo en los próximos 20 minutos, mi estómago empezará a comerse a si mismo.

—Ja, ja, ja. Vamos _novia_.

—Vamos Vega.

Creo que hoy y por mucho tiempo, la Bida… ya no Baldrá más Berga.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Gracias por leer esta historia. Este es su fin, espero que les haya gustado, sino, tienen completa libertad de mandarme al diablo en un review. Si les gustó pueden dejarme una ":)". Ya saben, se les agradece el tiempo que se han tomado leyendo las tontas historias que se me ocurren. **

**Jack para ti va dedicado lo de la "Almohada de las Pajas". XD**

**¡Nos estamos leyendo! ¡Suerte y adior!**


End file.
